


Blue and Green

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Bluepulse, Fusion, M/M, bluepulse week, but they're aged up, off screen sex, set before the clone wars but it's mainly its own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away the Reach conquer Jaime's home planet. They attach scarabs to the backs of civilians to create their perfect, mindless foot soldiers. Jaime’s scarab malfunctions, and he’s left with control of his body. He’s trying to keep a low profile, because he’d like things to stay that way. Then he meets Bart Allen, and all of his plans are thrown into the garbage chute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT! i started this fic over the weekend and i wasn't sure i was gonna finish it in time but i did! 
> 
> enjoy this weird young justice/republic era sw fusion. 
> 
> bluepulse ot3 shippers: i make a joke about it in this fic but i want to let y'all know i respect your ship

The marketplace in Capitol City used to be an amazing sight, or at least that’s what Jaime heard. He can still see the large, intricate government buildings in the distance. The way that they reflect off of the ocean, but most of the industry has been crushed by the take over. The government buildings are abandoned completely. 

Lothal is not a wealthy planet. It never has been. It’s main industry is farming,  it’s near the edge of the Outer Rim, and it never joined the Republic. Now it’s been pillaged by the Reach, a species from an uncharted planet out in Wild Space. 

He’d never been before to Capitol City before the Reach came. He’s from Tittle, a tiny town in the Southern half of the planet, and his mother always promised that he’d end up here someday. She thought that he was smart enough to try to get a job far away from from home, maybe even off planet. The forced relocation wasn’t really what he had in mind. 

Now, the market is full of frightened sentients, trying not to be too loud or draw any attention to themselves as they go about their business. Bugs stand sentinel at different areas of the city, the way that guardsmen probably did before the invasion. Or is it an occupation? Jaime’s not really sure which word to use. He never listened much in history class. He knows that there’s a difference between them. Is it an occupation when it’s only temporary? 

 

He walks past the Reach soldier, and can feel her eyes boring into his back. 

“She knows who you are, Jaime Reyes,” Khaji Da says, “deploy your cannon immediately for preemptive strike.” 

“Not doing that,” Jaime mutters, just loud enough for the scarab to hear. He sees another soldier out of the corner of his eye, staring and  daring anyone to make a scene. Jaime won't. He never will. There's a bounty on his head, the escaped soldier with a malfunctioning scarab. 

 

When the Reach attached the thing to his back, it was supposed to turn him into one of their perfect, scarab soldiers. It didn't work, and Jaime was able to get away. He won't risk getting dragged in again. Then they would either kill him or fix the bug on his back, leaving him a prisoner in his body while they use it to oppress his people. He knows the second one would be worse. 

 

He thinks of his family, back in Tittle. He thinks of how he may never see them again. Then, he walks faster. Someone bumps against his shoulder. 

 

“Oops, sorry man,” the guy says, which is weird. A stranger hasn’t talked to him since he was snatched from Tittle. The person’s male, human, about the same height as Jaime. His skin’s pale, paler than you’d expect on this part of Lothal. He has floppy auburn hair and bright green eyes that don’t look dead. 

 

His eyes don’t look dead, and he doesn’t  _ walk  _ right. He doesn't have the same cower in his step. Either he doesn't fear anything, or he just got off the space freighter. 

 

"You're new here," Jaime says cautiously. 

"What makes you think that?" the guy asks. 

“You apologized, for one,” Jaime says softly, “talking in public’s dangerous business.” The man bites his lip, and looks around. He seems to be weighing his options. 

"And if I was new?" The man coincides. 

"You're braver than most," he says, "most sentients who aren't stuck on Lothal don't come here." 

"I'm impulsive," the man says, "it's a quirk." 

"I can show you around," Jaime offers, "make you look a little less like someone who's never been here before. We're already in line for the train." 

“I don’t take meiloorun from strangers,” Bart says. Jaime actually laughs at that, and a bug jerks his head over to look at him. 

“You are attracting attention,” Khaji Da says in his head. Jaime ignores him. 

“You will get us captured, Jaime Reyes,” Khaji Da asserts. Jaime ignores him more. 

"The bugs are more likely to nab you if they think you won't be missed," Jaime says. It's a bit of Reach propaganda. Integrate yourself into your community. Be liked, do your work well, and they won't take away your life. Jaime did all those things though, and they still stole him away from his family. They still tried to make him their killing machine. 

"How do I know you're not rounding people up for them,” the man says skeptically.. Jaime had thought that his meiloorun comment had been a joke, but he sounds legitimately concerned. Jaime can’t really help him there. 

"You don't," Jaime says, "but you could trust me." 

"It's a good thing you're cute, Blue," the man says, rolling his eyes. Jaime can’t even think of how the man called him cute after he hears  _ blue.  _

“Blue?” Jaime asks cautiously. Can he see his scarab? Has Khaji Da deployed a weapons system and he didn’t notice it? How fucked is he? 

“Your shirt,” he says, like that should  have been  _ obvious _ , “it’s blue. I didn’t know your name.” 

"Oh yeah, um, of course," he says, "my name's Jaime Reyes.”  _ Karabast _ , he thinks. He meant to give his fake name, but the real one just came tumbling out of his mouth. 

"Name's Bart Allen," the man says.  

 

They finally get to the front of the line to board the train. Jaime passes the bug his fake papers and he lets him on. He always gets a little nervous they’ll notice that they’re falsified one of these days, but it would be more dangerous to use his real identity. The Reach know that Jaime Reyes is the beetle that went rogue. Jaime goes to sit down. He watches as Bart goes through the line. He's grateful that the scarab heighten his hearing. 

"Your papers," the bug demands. 

"Well," Bart says, "the thing about that. You don't need to see my papers." 

"I don't need to see your papers," the bug repeats, a dazed quality to his voice. The man nearly skips across the train and plops down in an empty seat. Jaime sits right beside him. 

"I saw what you did," Jaime says. 

"What'd I do?" He asks. The man's a good liar. He sounds confused enough that Jaime might have bought his innocent act, if he hadn't heard the entire exchange. 

"You're a-" 

"Don't say the word," Bart says, dropping his innocent act, "you wanna get me killed?" 

"So you  _ are _ one," Jaime says. 

"I was," he clarifies. Jaime doesn't know what that means. He just knows that this is fucking thrilling. The whole planet was convinced the Jedi Order gave up on them. That they'd let the Reach enslave the whole planet, and turn a blind eye like they for the Hutts or the Zygerrians. 

"Why aren't we moving," Bart nearly growls. 

"The trains never move on time anymore," Jaime says, "I'm kinda surprised they still let us have them." The door opens again, and the bug who was taking the paperwork bursts in. He's flanked by two beetles, a red one and a purple one. 

"Threat detected," his own scarab says, "deploy armor now, Jaime Reyes."

"Don't," Jaime mumbles under his breath. He can't afford to reveal himself to this many people. He doesn't even know if he can escape, with two beetles already on the scene. The bug points directly at the man beside him. 

"That's him," he growls, "the Jedi." 

"Karabast," Bart mutters, "are we really doing this?” The Reach soldiers rush forward, and Jaime realizes that yes, they're really doing this. 

 

He has two choices. Armor up and help, or ignore it. He could stay safe. He could evade the Reach a little longer if he just let them take him, but he's not really about that. Jaime's not letting them take Bart without a fight. 

His armor slides over him, and he hears a buzzing noise. He jerks his head around, and sees a green column of light coming out of Bart’s hand. It's a lightsaber, an  _ actual  _ lightsaber. Jaime never dreamed that he’d get to see one of those. 

He deploys his cannon, and sends a blast of energy at the bug that took that ticket. The bug goes flying backwards as a group of screaming passengers push themselves out of the way. Bart sends him a shocked look, but doesn’t say anything. He twirls his lightsaber, and brings it down in an arc. It slices the purple beetle’s purple arm off at the elbow. A high pitched voice cries out in pain as they cradle it, and the forearm falls to the ground. 

There’s a person in there, one that didn’t have control of their body. Jaime tries not to think about that. The red beetle deploys their cannon. Jaime nails them to the wall with a staple. The purple beetle stops cradling their wound, and instead holds out their remaining cannon.

Four Reach soldiers in red armor appear, and Jaime realizes, suddenly, that they’re not going to get out of this alive if they stick around any longer. He looks to Bart, who’s going toe to toe with a Reach soldier wielding a staff. 

“You wanna get out of this alive?” Jaime asks him. 

“Yeah,” Bart says sarcastically, “that’d be nice.”    
  
“Put your weapon away,” he says. Bart sends him the most distinctive  _ are you crazy  _ look that he’s ever gotten in his life. 

“Just trust me,” Jaime says. He dodges a blast from the red beetle’s cannon. Bart looks over to him, and blocks another blow. 

“ _Fine_ ,” he says. He sheaths his laser sword, and blows the soldier back. Jaime wastes no time as he scoops the odd man up in his arms and flies him away from the soldiers. None of them can shoot them down. Jaime flies them a ways away, and then enters a dark, vacant alley. The man flails in his grasp, and Jaime lets go of him the moment he lands. 

“What the kriff was that?” Bart demands. 

“I got us out of there alive,” Jaime tells him. He thinks that would be obvious. 

“No,” he nearly growls, “I meant the armor. Are you  _ one _ of them?” 

"No," Jaime says, "I'm not." 

"Technically," the scarab tells him, "you are, Jaime Reyes." 

"Shut up," Jaime snaps.

"Are you talking to  _ me _ ?" Bart asks. 

"No," he says, "I'm talking to the scarab.” 

“What the kriff?” Bart asks. 

“It's sentient,” he says, “it won’t shut up, honestly. It acts like a protocol droid if it wanted wanted to kill everyone.” Bart sends him a skeptical look, but then he actually starts  _ laughing.  _

"You know," he says, "I think I believe you. Not sure the Reach could make that up, Blue." He sees another sentinel out of the corner of his eye. Jaime can see that he and Bart caught his attention. He doesn’t want to get into another fight today. He grabs Bart by the arm. 

"What are you-" 

"Do you want to get caught?" Jaime whispers, "I'm taking is somewhere safe to talk." 

"You gonna fly us there again?" Bart asks, "cause I'm kinda sick of being manhandled." 

"No," Jaime says, rolling his eyes, "I'm trying  _ not  _ to get caught." They walk in silence, standing closer to each other than near strangers really should.

They finally get to Jaime's apartment. He holds his hand up to the door, and the fingerprint scanner opens it to reveal his tiny little cot, his kitchenette and the door to his freshener. The other man's eyes widen, and then he laughs.

"Your apartment?" Bart says. "If you were gonna proposition me, you should have bought me dinner first." He hadn’t even been thinking of the implications of this, but he really wouldn’t be opposed. He’d actually like that a lot.

“Your heart rate has increased exponentially,” Khaji Da says. He thinks that a change of topic would be good for all of them. He really doesn’t want to think about how much he wants to have sex with this man he just met who’s kind of sort of a Jedi. 

"What are you doing on Lothal?" Jaime asks hastily. 

"I'm investigating the Reach take over," he says.

"You know, most people run  _ away  _ from the Reach, not towards them," Jaime says. 

"Says the boy with the bug on his back," Bart says sarcastically. 

"Look," Jaime says, irritation in his voice "I didn't ask for this. The Reach, they took over my village. Dragged me off, and stuck this thing on my back. Now I'm halfway across the planet from my family, and I’m stuck here."  He’s just so tired of all of this bantha shit. He wants to see his family again. He wants this bug off his back. Kriff, he wants these bugs off his  _ planet.  _

"You know, you shouldn't even be able talk right now," Bart says, "I know Reach tech. That shit's potent. They sell a watered down version to slavers, and it strips the subject of free will, completely. It doesn't give them powers." Jaime had been able to guess that’s what the scarab was supposed to do after he escaped, once he realized that all of the beetles were sentients who were forced to do the Reach’s dirty work. It turned his stomach to think about. 

"I guess I got lucky," Jaime says. He’s not sure lucky is the word he’d use. 

"Or you're force sensitive," Bart says. 

“Force sensitive?” Jaime asks. He knows a little bit about the Force, and how the Jedi use it to do all their magic stuff, but he doesn’t have a clue what that means. 

“Force sensitive people can use the Force, and it makes them less susceptible to mental coercion. Things like that don’t work on them,” he says. It takes Jaime a second to get what Bart is saying. 

“You mean-” 

“You could have been a Jedi, Jaime Reyes. I don't recommend it." Jaime remembers the green glow sword, and how easily the man had sliced through an arm with it.

"Aren't you a Jedi?" he asks cautiously.

"Used to be," the man says. 

"Why'd you quit?" Jaime asks. He doesn’t know why anyone would give that up. Every little kid from the Outer Rim to the Core Worlds wants to be a Jedi when they grow up, until they realize that they can’t. 

"Wasn't a fan of the whole celibacy thing," he says, flippant, almost flirty.  _ Kriff _ , he hopes the other man's flirting. 

"Was it worth it?" He asks. He hasn't talked to anyone but the bug on his back in months. He just really wants to be reminded he's human. 

"Depends," Bart says. 

"On?" Jaime asks 

"On how you feel about the celibacy thing," Bart says, raising an eyebrow. Jaime laughs at that, and he closes the gap between them. He kisses him, hard and rough. Bart kisses back. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jaime wakes up that morning to the sound of Bart opening a door. 

"Don't leave," Jaime says, and holy kriff that sounds needy. He wishes he hadn’t said _that_ out loud. 

"Wasn't gonna," Bart says, He opens his eyes, and realizes that he was opening the door to the  _ freshener.  _ Jaime feels really stupid. Apparently this is what a morning after is like. He gets up, and pours two cups of caf. 

He sits down at one of his two, rickety kitchen chairs and takes a sip of his caf. Bart’s out in no time, and sits down beside him. He takes a sip of the other cup of caf without asking if it was for him or not. Bart looks awkwardly over to him, obviously trying to figure out what exactly to talk about. Jaime makes the choice for him. 

  
  


"Why'd you really leave?" Jaime asks, and then realizes that doesn’t sound good, considering the first thing he said this morning, “the Order, I mean why’d you leave the Order?” 

“That’s a heavy topic to start the morning on,” Bart says, “can’t we talk about like, holodramas or something?”    
  
“I haven’t seen a holo in a year,” Jaime says. The Reach cut off all broadcasts to the planet, and eventually cut off the planetary broadcasts as well. It’s incredibly difficult to watch anything at all these days, and Jaime doesn’t bother. 

“Okay,” Bart says, “that sounds heavy too.” He sighs, and Jaime can hear him mulling over whether or not he wants to talk about it. He’s probably hoping that Jaime will change the topic to fill the awkward silence. Jaime won’t though. Bart will just have to deal with it. 

 

He sighs again, louder, takes a sip of caf. Then he stretches a little bit, and resettles in his chair. 

 

"The Jedi are fucked up, alright," he finally says, like it’s just a fact of life. Jaime nods, even though he has no idea what he means. He just wants him to continue. 

“I was born a slave on Tatooine,” he says, “and the Order  _ bought _ me. Then, they snatched me out of my crying mother's arms”

“I thought that they had to get permission from a kid’s parents?” Jaime asks. He doesn’t know all that much about the Jedi, but that’s what he had always heard. 

“I was a slave, so they didn’t need permission from my mom. They needed it from my  _ owner.  _ They bought me, and the guy was happy to send me away." Jaime doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t really know what he  _ can  _ say. Nothing he says is going to make that less awful in the slightest. 

"As a Jedi you’re supposed to be compassionate, but dispassionate. Care about people but not get attached to them. You fall in love and you want to have sex but you’re not supposed to do any of that,” Bart says. Jaime understands why Bart left now. That all sounds like a load of bantha shit. 

"They say that they keep the peace," Bart says, "but they let worlds conquer others and don't do a damn thing about slavery. They won’t even do anything about what’s happening here on Lothal. What good are they?” He laughs bitterly as he says the last part. 

"I'm glad they never found me," Jaime says. 

"Yeah," Bart says, "me too." There’s an awkward pause. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Jaime says. 

“Well, yeah,” Bart says, “it’s everything I ever knew. That’s like- like asking if I miss having an arm or something. I mean, I miss my master, and I miss my friends and I miss lightsaber training, but I don’t regret leaving. I couldn’t just stand by while shit like this happens, stuff like you getting snatched away from your family, and other people getting drafted into the Reach’s army. I’m sure they’re selling people into slavery too. I can’t just stand by and let this shit happen.” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Jaime asks. He appreciates that Bart cares, but just caring about something doesn’t make anything happen. His father used to get mad at him whenever he’d talk about doing something instead of just  _ doing  _ it. His father was a farmer, and he knew that things had to be done and that people just had to do them. If anyone spent too much time mulling over their choices then they’d miss his window of opportunity to actually get those things done. 

 

"We'll find your family," Bart says, "we'll fight the Reach, and we'll fuck along the way. It's a triple win." 

“Just the two of us?” Jaime asks. 

“Well, yeah,” Bart says, “unless you and the scarab are into some kinky shit I’m not aware of-” 

“I meant the other stuff,” Jaime says, glaring at the other man for taking his words so egregiously wrong. He’s not going to dignify Bart’s other comment with a response. 

“No,” Bart says, “I’ve got some contacts in the Senate. If we can make a case for it, we can get them to intervene.” 

“Wait,” Jaime says, “really? You think that they’d do that?” Jaime thought that no one outside of Lothal gave a fuck about Lothal. They weren’t even a part of the Republic before they fell to the Reach. 

“Maybe,” Bart says, “it’s worth a shot.” 

“What sort of contacts do you have in the Senate?” Jaime asks. 

“Senators,” Bart deadpans. Jaime had sex with this man. He might be falling in love with this man. Both of those things seem incomprehensible at the moment. 

“How do you know senators?” he asks. Jaime kind of expects him to give a short answer like he did moments before. He doesn’t. 

“I met a lot of them doing Jedi things, “ Bart says, “you know, the first time I met her, Senator Crock and I were trying to disarm a bomb,” He weaves a crazy story filled with interest and intrigue, and more than one lightsaber battle. Jaime leans back in his chair, and just listens. 

 

One of these days, he’ll make Bart teach him about the Force, like how to do that mind trick, and how to use a lightsaber. Eventually, they’ll have to fight their way from Capitol City to Tittle. They’ll find his family, get off world, and make a case to the Senate for sending aid to Lothal.

 

But for right now, he’s content to just listen to Bart tell his stories, and think about how much better life will get. They have some time, and the Force is with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> when jaime does get a lightsaber it's going to be blue btw


End file.
